


Fun With Friends

by Niina_rox



Category: GOT7, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Travel, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I seriously need to think of titles xD





	Fun With Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what people will think of this story, but I hope it's decent enough :)

Mina and Bambam went on a vacation, with four of their friends. They had planned the perfect two weeks away, it also worked out that one of their favourite groups is having a concert. They were all smiles as they arrived at the airport, all buzzing with excitement. They were all sitting in one row, Mina was lucky enough to get the window seat. It wasn’t hard to tell she was happy about it, Bambam elected to sit next to her. Mark and Jackson were beside them, with Sana and Nayeon at the end. They had a bit of fun, before calming down as they rested for the duration.

Landing in Hawaii they were all tired, but ready to start off their vacation. Getting to the hotel was easy enough, it was easy to divide up the rooms. With Mark and Jackson in one, Mina and Bambam in the middle. Sana and Nayeon were happy with their room, as they got to the floor. It was decided “let’s unpack get settled, and meet in the lobby in an hour.” It’s still early enough. Nayeon collapsed on the bed, Sana simply smiled at her girlfriend. “You look pretty comfortable” Nayeon smiled proudly, “it would be better if you joined me.” Sana laughed a little “I know how much you would enjoy it.”

Mark was trying to decide what to change into, Jackson on the other hand wanted to hold him. He wrapped Mark up in his arms, although it wasn’t part of the plan. He couldn’t help but, smile before turning around to kiss him. Jackson was pleased with that, “come on let’s shower.” Meanwhile Mina laid on the bed by the window, she smiled as she looked out at the view. Bambam had gone for a shower, they hadn’t said a word to each other. No surprise that Mina was lost, in her thoughts wondering if things will change between them.

 

"What should we do first" it was quiet as they left the hotel, it was decided by Jackson's stomach. They all laughed a little "I guess, lunch first" they found a nice little burger joint a couple of blocks away. It was not unusual that Sana and Nayeon, were feeding each other. Neither  could resist kissing now and then, acting like they were the only ones. Of course, their friends are used to it, once lunch was done. They headed towards the beach, stopping to have a little bit of fun. Before the girls did their own thing, the boys decided to head up to the lookout nearby. 

”You know Mina, you should tell him how you feel,” Mina sighed quietly ”I know.” The girls decide to play around in the water a little, before moving on towards the shops. They couldn't resist buying a few things, like some novelty items. And a few minutes after that, they took a few pictures. All the while the boys were having, fun of their own at the lookout. No surprise that Mark and Jackson, took a few selfies. Bambam watched them for a few minutes wishing, he had what they have. As they headed back down, Jackson put his arm around Bambam’s neck.

”You need to find someone” he was quiet. Mark walked behind them ”why he already, has Mina” he said it quietly but, they still heard it. Bambam wasn't sure what to say to that, but his mind did wander to those thoughts. ’Do I like Mina as more than a friend?’ it remained quiet, the rest of the way. 

 

That evening after dinner, Sana and Nayeon did their own thing. Mark and Jackson did the same, leaving Mina and Bambam to feel a little awkward. ”Do you want to do something” Mina smiled a little, ”we could walk around a little.” ”I like the sound of that” it was settled, they grabbed a couple of things before heading out. They end up going into a karaoke bar, Mina couldn't resist singing. Bambam simply decided to watch, what he didn't expect was; to realize something. As he sat back while Mina sang her heart out, he thought back to when he was with Mark and Jackson.

_'Do I like her?'_  It's not certain but, he might. It wasn't until she decided to sing,  _I can't help falling in love with you._ That things really changed when she sat down next to him, he had the courage to say. ”I think that should be our song” at first Mina, was confused ”what.” That was the moment she heard something she didn't think, she’d ever hear. ”When you sang that song you made me realize, that I love you Mina.” She had a few happy tears ”oh my god” it was quiet, for a minute or two. ”Would you like to go somewhere else,” Mina took a moment ”yes.”

Bambam held her hand as they walked out, they found a beautiful spot. In one of the parks it was there, that he decided they should dance. He downloaded the song, it was a little quiet but, loud enough for them. ”May I have this dance” she laughed a little, ”yes, you may.” They slow danced for a while even, after the song was over. When they stopped they looked at each other, it was quiet then they kissed. They were simply testing the waters, ”I don't think that was enough.” It was Bambam’s turn to laugh a little, ”I think you're right.” 

With that their lips met again, making this moment so much better. As they headed back to the hotel, it wouldn't have been hard to guess why they're both so happy. Mina was surprised when Bambam held onto her, as he fell onto his bed. ”A little warning next time” she playfully slapped him, but didn't move at all.   



End file.
